The present invention relates to water supply systems for fowl or small animals. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of mounting structures for regulators of water conduits in an elongated water dispensing assembly.
The proper provision of water is essential for safe and efficient nurturing of fowl and small animals, for example in raising chickens. In water supply systems having one or more dispensers, pressure responsive water flow regulators are employed to ensure that fresh water is reliably dispensed. One prior art pressure responsive liquid flow regulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,456, the disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference. The aforementioned regulator is used in combination with a watering system including a plurality of valved dispensers which allow only a limited amount of water to be dispensed each time a fowl or small animal activates the valve. Such a prior art valved dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,036, the disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference. The water dispensing system is suspended above the ground or floor level, for example by hangers as described in the co-pending application entitled "HANGER FOR WATER SUPPLY SYSTEM AND METHOD OF INSTALLATION", Ser. No. 429,226, filed Oct. 31, 1989, the disclosure of which is explicitly incorporated by reference.
In the aforementioned prior art watering system, a plurality of the valved dispensers are disposed at intervals across a conduit, with the regulator mounted at one end of the conduit. A ballast pipe supports the elongated conduit, with the regulator also being supported by the ballast pipe. The system is attached to hanging wires by hangers keyed to the conduit and engaging the ballast pipe; the system is then suspended at a level convenient for the fowl and small animals to access the dispensers. Water is supplied to the regulator, which provides a relatively constant water pressure within the conduit.
The end mount regulator is directly coupled at one end of the conduit to provide a pressure regulated water supply. A mounting area on the regulator has a radius similar to that of the ballast pipe, and a bracket is attached over the ballast pipe by two screws. With this structure, the regulator is able to withstand collision with a tractor or other heavy object.
However, in some applications the regulator is preferably positioned intermediate the ends of the ballast and conduit assembly. In the prior art, this is accomplished by some means of suspending the regulator adjacent to the conduit so that it can be coupled to a T-joint of the conduit. For example, a chain attached at one end to the regulator and at the other end to the ballast pipe is lifted in the middle portion by an additional hanging wire or chain. However, suspending the regulator by a chain makes it much more susceptible to breakage from collision with a heavy object, and also requires additional suspension for the watering system.
What is needed is a rigid and stable structure for attaching a regulator to a watering conduit intermediate the ends. Also needed is such a structure which minimizes the possibility of breakage. A further need is for a side mount which can be used with preexisting end mount regulator designs.